Dear Lex Luthor
by fights
Summary: Lex Luthor "inherits" Conner Kent, his unknown son and tries to raise him as a single, super-villain father. Implied Lex/Clark and implied mpreg. Comedy in later chapters.
1. Prologue 00

A thin wisp of blood fell from his lips, dribbling down his chin. Superman's eyes dilated and attempted to refocus but there was very little energy left he could draw from. Lois was already at his side, her tiny hand lifting his onto hers.

"Superman," Lois daren't look to the massive crater where Doomsday lay defeated.

Superman's eyes were blank, staring forward into nothingness. "Conner."

The Kryptonian fell forward and slouched. He stayed like that. There was no sound.

"No," the Flash trembled, feet skipping over the rubble. He falls onto one knee. Too slow, he was just too slow. "No, the big guy can't be dead."

"Conner," Lois pressed her fingers over Superman's eyes and slid the eyelids shut, unable to bear the sadness inside them. "Who is Conner?"

* * *

**Title:** Dear Lex Luthor  
**Author/Artist:** Ol' Fighty (fights)  
**Fandom:** Superman, Justice League & Smallville  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Superman or either of their properties.  
**Warnings:** Mentions of mpreg!  
**Summary:** Lex Luthor "inherits" Conner Kent, his unknown son. Implied Lex/Clark.

* * *

Prologue  
00

* * *

It was unexpected. Lex had expected Superman to win, as he had always had. Although Lex Luthor was partially responsible for the death of Superman, no one would know. All those involved and any traces pointing to his involvement were wiped off the face of the earth.

Lex swished his brandy out of habit. "What are you doing here, Flash? I thought what happened to Superman would have taught you and your Justice League about my temperament."

"When I remembered what Supes said, I ran here." The Flash made a wild gesture with his arms, there was a sluggish sway in his movement. The Speedster was burnt out. "You think I want to be here? You actually think I want to be here."

"I'm running out of patience, Mr. Flash." Lex didn't bother turning around, he could see the reflection of the visiting Superhero in the glass and Mercy pausing, waiting for the signal to shoot.

The Flash dropped an envelope on the desk. "Look, Supes told me to give you this letter. It was his final request in his words."

"Superman," Lex took in a swig of his brandy and smirked. "I didn't get rid of him as much as I thought I did."

"For your information, he gave it to me years ago," the Flash grabbed his arm nervously, shifting foot to foot while eyeing Mercy warily. "He said he knew I would never open it."

"Yes, you wouldn't open it. Not like Batman. Are you done?" The Flash shook his head and he was gone, it was then that Lex Luthor turned and approached the envelope that sat on the table.

Lex shook his head. "Tsk. Stupid and brave..."

"Mercy, at ease." The businessman looked at the closed letter and flipped it over twice before sliding it into his pocket.

"You're not going to open it, boss?" Mercy glanced in the direction of envelope.

Lex merely smiled, "I can wait until sunrise."

It wasn't until 4am that Batman was forced to retire, despite being on the rooftop since 10pm that night. Lex had made sure the letter had not left his sights, taking it to bed with him at the end of the long day at the office.

It wasn't until he was in bed, in his robe and his female partner had retired to her hotel had Lex Luthor even bothered to move to touch the letter.

He and Clark were over, had been over for years. There were no lingering affections, no more of those accidents where Lex took their relationship into those strange places for a decade. Sex was sex. There wasn't, hadn't been anything since Smallville and even then their relationship had been benign.

What did Clark have left to say? What other lies had he been hiding? "Hmm... Let's see..."

He carefully opened the seal with fraying the papers and pulled the pristine paper open.

o

_Dear Lex Luthor_

_Despite everything that has happened between us, please read this letter._

_I probably haven't talked to you personally in fifteen years, you're still probably mad about many things I've done or never told you._

_I have prepared this letter in the occasion that I may die (or you kill me) or a medical emergency that stumps even Batman, I need you to look after Conner Kent. He is your son._

_Anything between us is between us._

_If I'm not around, I need to make sure at least Conner is looked after._

_Love_

_Clark_

"Love Clark..." Lex mouthed. After all this time, Clark could still both stump him and make his angry. "Well fuck..."

o

* * *

The funeral date of Superman's public burial was a sombre affair at the Hawaii high school. Some of the students wore dark colours, others the red, blue and yellow with their heroes insignia made of felt or as a button. "You didn't come to class today, Conner. You alright?"

Conner rolled a finger around his black curl, trying not to look too concerned or depressed. "We're moving back to Smallville in like, four days."

"You're serious?" Sandy collapsed into the space on the bench beside him. "No, you can't. Not half-way through first semester? You're already failing!"

"Sandy, average marks are so not failing. No one is a super nerd like you. Grandma's never been so serious before," moving from the beach to the country. It would be a big change. Moving back to dad's house where he never grew up and didn't know. "I'm not even going to be able to say goodbye to everyone."

"That's because you're friends with everyone."

Conner smiled a tiny bit, "think I'll still be cool in Smallville?"

"Conner, I think you'll be the ONLY cool person there."

But Conner couldn't help but worry. Grandma hadn't said anything about his dad either, even refusing to talk about it.

"Well, Metropolis isn't safe anymore so I don't know why your grandma wants to go there. Well not without Superman," Sandy faltered after seeing Conner's tired expression. "I know... It's not like you want to go either. Man, my little sister won't stop crying as it is. You know she has a major crush on you."

Conner tried to joke, despite feeling the stress tensing his facial muscles. "Who doesn't?"

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I image Conner being this popular, but secretly awkward kid, growing up somewhere where he doesn't have to confront the bad parts of himself.

I wanted to write a story where Lex Luthor would have to manage his son.

I have to edit the next chapter which is between 1500 to 3000 words long.


	2. Chapter 01

**Title:** Dear Lex Luthor  
**Author/Artist:** Ol' Fighty (fights)  
**Fandom:** Superman, Justice League & Smallville  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Superman or either of their properties.  
**Warnings:** Mentions of mpreg!  
**Summary:** Lex Luthor confronts Martha Kent and finally meets Conner Kent, his unknown son. Implied Lex/Clark.

* * *

Chapter  
01

* * *

The walk back home felt good. Walking from school to home was something Conner rarely and only did because he had spent all of his money on food or something by accident and couldn't bum a ride home. But growing up in Hawaii for so many years... Not being able to do this anymore. Not knowing when he would be back. Conner sighed and looked up at the sky.

His friends had forced him to party at a close-by restaurant... It had been packed. The kids from high school were already there mourning and reminiscing about their brushes and memories of the super-powered alien from space, so having a goodbye party was a cheerful addition to the sombre evening.

Conner never knew Superman, so he didn't have much to say-although he had a rising suspicion that most girls were partially using Superman's death to get close to the popular teen before he left for Smallville.

Superman had never saved him or walked by him, he was the most powerful being on the planet, and of course he wouldn't notice someone not in danger. Conner wasn't as big of a fan of Superman in the way he was a big fan of Batman. It wasn't that he didn't like Superman, it was that Batman was really cool for being the only non-meta human on the original team. Maybe now he would get into Superman... Now that it was too late.

Conner jogged up the hill and felt the hands of his elderly neighbour pressing up against him before he made it to the top.

"Conner. Lex Luthor, he just pulled up and now no one can come into the area. My husband can't even come home, it's terrible."

"Lex Luthor!" All Conner could think about was why, was his grandmother going to be alright? Was this the reason they were fleeing? What did Lex Lutho want with his grandmother? What did Lex Luthor want with her? Was she in danger? Conner's heart skipped. "I'll go inside. They'll HAVE to let me in. It's my house."

"I hope Martha will be alright," the woman murmured into her praying hands.

His grandmother had mentioned Lex in passing from time to time... Did she know him? She never really talked in length about him... Neither did his father, unless he was trying to arrest Luthor.

The teen looked at the scene outside of his childhood home, quiet for his entire life up until this moment. Now it was a madhouse of people being shoved away from the fence, dogs barking. There was an expensive white car parked outside his house surrounded by several black cars, polished to a shine. The men in black suits were pushing back his neighbours like they were nothing.

"My name is Conner Kent, I live here! Let me in?" Conner blinked in surprise when he was able to slip past the guards without resistance...

o

* * *

o

Martha was a placid lake, even when threatened or shaken. She raised Superman and Lex knew from experience that Martha Kent was a fury and also cooked a mean pie. But at the same time, here was a woman who barely cared.

Perhaps she had known all along.

Martha had more time to prepare for any missile assault Lex could launch and before he could step through the door, he was sitting down for tea and catching up on Conner's baby photos just as any visitor would have.

There were two albums of baby pictures. Happy baby, sad baby, angry baby, sleepy baby, hungry baby, enough baby photos to embarrass anyone! In fact there were more baby pictures of Conner than Lex had pictures of himself as an infant.

Clark was in many a photo with a scruffy looking baby Conner clinging to his sole parent with such fear in his eye and an old, weary dog sat lamely at Clark's feet.

Lex flipped over the page to see photos after photo of father and son, middle school graduation, an odd fishing trip, just a casual evening at home, and in all photos Clark's son was looking embarrassed. Very embarrassed... "Wasn't really a cool dad, was he?"

"Just because Conner loved his father, didn't mean that he wasn't embarrassed by his father." Lex looked back down, what would he have done if he were in Conner's life entire life. Parade him around Metropolis? Drag him on business ventures? Would Clark have loved him as Conner's father? Would they have had another child, given Conner a sibling?

What was he going to do now? Conner changed a lot of things... Would change a lot of things... Like Lex Luthor's will and the business scene... Now that Lex had a son, things would be different and if not, Lex was going to make it different.

Although his son could be a problem, just like Lex gave Lionel a headache. Conner wasn't like Clark at all. He didn't seem socially awkward or quiet. Their son looked like he had gone through several girlfriends and was quite a heartbreaker with his black, leather jacket and his wild, untameable hair.

"He's actually very sweet," Martha commented with a smile, "he loves pie just like his father and playing in his guitar."

The door hit the wall with gusto and slammed back on itself. The dent on the wall looked old and well worn. "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough? We've been paying our bills! You better leave us alone!"

Conner in the flesh was incredibly youthful. Perfect skin, bright eyes, the shape of his face... Conner's face was shaped like Lex's own, not Clark's. Inside Lex's stomach welled pride.

"Why hello," Lex turned the page of the photo album with a wry smile, refusing to feed or add to his son's tirade.

"Conner, get inside!" Martha grabbed Conner like a child. Conner's eyes turned into saucers, going limp and moving in the direction that his grandmother was guiding him to: onto one of the aged, floral sofas across from Lex Luthor himself.

"He's a snake, grandma!" Conner crossed his arms. "He killed Superman!"

Superman... Lex smirked, much to Conner's chagrin, although the boy said nothing. Clark had extended his secret keeping to his son as well. Lex looked down at the page of Clark smiling back up with Conner and Martha and a menagerie of other people he had never met. "He doesn't know, does he?"

Lex watched as his son looked like he was going to charge at him, but signalled Mercy (mostly) and Hope to stay down. "Relax, Mercy. It's not that I trust Mrs. Kent. I just know she's too noble to murder me and Conner is just angry at life at the moment. Just like any teenager his age."

Mercy didn't look too convinced, but slumped back against the wall.

Lex folded his hands over the closed album on his lap. "Don't you want to know about your mom?"

"My mom is dead," Conner spat, eyes narrowed.

"Well. Technically..." Lex perked up and looked at Martha, who moved emotionlessly through the house packing. "Hey, when was the last time you talked to Clark?"

"Dad works in Metropolis," the boy pushed back further into the couch, hunching forward."So?"

"And... You've never asked why you never lived in Metropolis too? A fine, world-class city, with things that you'd never find here." There was a flurry of emotional confusion contorting his son's young face. "You see, Clark and I had an agreement, I never set foot in Smallville and or bother his dear beloved mother and he would keep quiet about just one of my experiments."

"DAD WOULD NEVER DO THAT! He's reported you many times!" There were a lot of things he didn't understand, why dad was away a lot. Why he and grandma never lived in Metropolis. As he grew older, the answers were never revealed. They had sunken deep and were now harder to uncover from being neglected. "Grandma, what's going on? What's Lex Luthor doing here? How does he know you? How does he know dad?"

Martha sighed, which startled Conner. Even his grandmother was acting weird. He refused to look at Lex even as he spoke.

"Conner. I never asked why he didn't want me in Smallville or Hawaii because I never wanted anything to do with him again. I just assumed he wanted me away from his mother and all of the meteor freaks trying to live their lives peacefully." Lex began unfurling a piece of paper and when the letter lay flat he looked down, wistfully. "But when he sent me this letter, everything fell into place."

The aged floorboards creaked as Martha approached Lex Luthor, an act that stunned everyone. "You've finally read it. He's dead, isn't he?"

She bit her lower lip and raised her hand, slowly, first as a fist and then and covering to muffle the sobs despite her tears flowing freely. Mrs. Kent shoulder trembled briefly before she looked up to the last remaining bit of her son, his child and her grandchild Conner.

In was in evitable, she had hoped that Conner would be as normal as his father had hoped for his baby too but...

"Mrs. Kent, how long did you know?"

"I delivered Conner," Martha brushed back the ridiculous hairstyle of her grandson.

His mother...

He didn't know anything about his mother, all young Conner Kent life he tried to pretend she never existed. He tried to imagine what she was like... There was no way that Lois Lane could be his mother. The handful of women he had been introduced to from his father, neighbours, friends, co-workers. Not one of them was her mother and he felt it in his stomach that his father wanted to tell him... But that in itself stopped Conner from asking.

"Grandma, what's going on?"

"Is he invulnerable yet?" Lex asked, observing Conner.

"Needles don't prick his skin." Martha replied. [note 1]

"I see." Lex rubbed his eyes briefly. "And does he know about Superman?"

"How could he make the connection? He's never met him." Martha sat beside her grandson and took his hand into hers.

"What are you guys talking about?" the voice came out weak, frightened and confused and had bewildered Conner himself that he could ever sound like that.

"Conner... You father forbade me to tell you until we thought you were ready but if Mr. Luthor is here, then it's already too late." Conner watched as his grandmother, took in a deep breath and then breathed out. "Your father is... was Superman."

Conner blinked and then blinked again. He shook his head a little, black hair spiral bouncing.

"What are you talking about? Superman's from outer space!" Conner babbled, as his grandmother's hand tightened softly. Her eyes didn't divert or falter. She wasn't lying. "You raised dad! He's barely got it together! He can't be Superman!"

"It's true. Clark is Superman." Lex added smoothly, "I know. Me and him used to be... Real close."

"And you killed him!" Conner shot up from his seat only to be pulled back by his grandmother. "Dad's dead. Both Superman and dad are dead."

Superman... His dad...

There was a missing connection that Conner couldn't bridge alone. He looked to the empty kitchen table, remembering Clark Kent, HIS dad, in a lumpy brown suit sitting on a painted white chair and reading through the paper with a wistful look on his face. Himself and his dad teetering on a poorly constructed wooden wharf, angling for fish that came for him but his father never managed to catch. They both seemed like separate entities.

Lex was touching him, putting his hand on top of Conner's.

He wanted to shy away but the hold was firm. "I didn't know about you. That would have changed a lot of things... Poor Clark, single parent, raising a son alone... Of course, at least alone, Clark was able to shelter you..."

Conner pulled lightly but was stopped. "From what?"

"From me," Lex replied looking him dead in the eye. "You see, Clark likes to keep big secrets..."

Conner wanted to gulp, he wanted to move. He wanted to run, but he couldn't.

Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor was terrifying.

All these years, he didn't know how his father managed to stand toe to toe with Lex Luthor because the man was all but centimetres from crushing Conner to paste with his presence. The reason why Lex was so powerful, so feared, so watched by the Justice League was because of the feeling that Conner was feeling right at that moment.

But there was something in him that held fort and resisted.

"Like what," Conner managed to say, feeling the pride that her news reporter father would have had in him. "Mr. Luthor."

Lex smiled, like a cat that caught a canary, rolling his hands over his son's hands. Lex was liking having a son. "Like, I don't know... That I'm your father."

Martha nodded at her grandson, whose eyes widened.

His grandmother knew!

His dad knew!

How many people didn't know? Lex didn't know until today.

He didn't know until today, Conner paused.

Lex was rising from where he had knelt before leaving that devastating shock onto his son. Conner watched his closed eyes, his chin line, feeling a tug in his gut.

"Woah, Boss. You're a dad now? Congratulations."

"Congratulations sir."

Lex waved the congratulations off with a wry smile. "Thank you, Mercy, Hope."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Conner spoke in a defeated tone. Martha stroked Conner's face, she loved her grandson... But Lex was another story...

"See. This is why I grew to hate Clark so much, first he kept Superman. Then you." He had a son now, Lex had a son who knew and couldn't deny he was his son. It had been a long time since Lex Luthor had even felt this was. "No, no, Conner. Clark Kent is probably your mother... Something I would like Martha to explain to me. I'm sure you were going to explain to Conner eventually?"

"Mom?" Conner repeated the idea, but he couldn't even...

Martha looked up to the floor above. "Clark and I have prepared for this day. Please Connor, we wanted to tell you. Clark more than anyone... Wait here, Conner... Lex."

Martha began to walk towards the object calmly.

So Clark did give birth to Conner. Lex shuddered a little in anticipation for whatever proof Martha would bring out next as proof of parentage. Clark was pregnant. Clark gave birth to his child. Clark raised his child. Lex's head spun with thoughts... Then it dawned on him... He had missed so much of Conner's life... So much of Conner's formative years... There was a lot of work to be undone before Conner Kent became Conner Luthor.

And did Conner have powers? The teen seemed like a slacker who didn't even notice that he was even different. Lex huffed. Typical Kent mannerisms...

"Clark's my mom. He's a man! We used to bathe together when I was five. I've seen him naked. He's my dad." The information seemed a bit too much, but the boy had been too babied. He would need to know what the truth was and that truth was a good taste of reality. "He's a guy! Tell me Mr. Luthor isn't serious?"

Martha returned, Kryptonian box in hand. "Connor."

Conner eyed the object that could have only come from outer space.

Reality and the truth and all the answers to why his father was gone to Metropolis most of his life and why he was in Hawaii and why a guy who was so nice like his dad ended up saddled with a teenage son and a single dad were being answered in a way that the cryptic voice in all those horror movies warned him: "be careful what you wish for."

Now Conner Kent knew what he didn't want to:

Clark Kent was Superman.

Superman was killed by Doomsday.

"He killed Clark." Conner choked, "he killed my dad... He can't be my father..."

Lex Luthor, one of the most evil humans, rivalling the Joker was here in his hometown to visit a once ordinary, slacker teenager of a single parent family to reveal he was his father and the most shocking truth of all...

His father was his mother... If Superman was an alien... And got pregnant and god!

"You had sex with my dad! UGH GROSS! I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" One of Lex's guards was giggling and even Lex had to smirk and remember the night he laid Clark Kent down.

"Connor, this is hard for me too... But Lex Luthor is your father." Martha added, with some mirth. Conner had seemed too shocked to find out that Clark had given birth to him, only for that to be topped by the fact that it took two to conceive him. "And also, your father... Clark was a bit embarrassed to admit so when he started to round out."

"You /really/ look more like me than, Clark." Lex spoke with pride. "And your eyes... They're my eyes, and quite charming with that Kryptonian sparkle. You look a lot like me, more than you do Kent."

"That explains everything." Conner's face contorted with pain stilling thinking about his parents... "My dad is really Superman. I can't believe dad gave birth to me? That he's my mom? And that means..."

"You're only part alien, part mutant, son." Lex concluded with a hand flip.

"You killed dad. You killed Clark? Why?" Conner asked, finally collecting himself. "Why? Why are you even here?"

"Do you really think you can run far with a little old lady? Assuming you even HAVE Clark's speed. Besides, your father asked me that even if I were the one to kill him that all matters between the two of us remain between the two of us. Now all that remains..." Lex licked his lips, "Is you."

"Lex." Martha opened the box in the interim and started to pass father and son the proof of Clark's paternity. "Connor. This is our album, we... Kept track of Clark's pregnancy... As a precaution if Clark did not survive, then we would have some sort of proof if not to you, Lex, but to Connor. Apparently Clark took further precautions. Before you ask, we used one of those photo printers you plug the memory card in, which Clark destroyed after."

There was some irony, somewhere that someone either Martha or Clark pressed for pictures... And evidence. Clark knew that Lex would want evidence. "There is more for me to analyze and claim for paternity testing in there I presume, Mrs. Kent."

"Of course," Martha raised an eyebrow. "We... knew..."

"But you still have pictures and these are..." Lex scanned the pictures, Clark looked bashful and evasive despite somewhat posing and clearly showing that his body was... "He looks so tired."

"He never stopped being a superhero until Batman called him fat, at least those were Clark's words." Conner passed his photos to Lex, without eye contact and didn't take anymore. "He only returned when Connor was four months old AND when Batman apologized."

This was enough.

Now he had proof, and the physical result of his and Clark's coupling...

Lex Luthor was a father... Finally...

"Connor, pack light." Mercy and Hope moved in their own way, seamlessly with Lex as the businessman moved through the house. "Martha, I'll leave you to tie up loose ends, call me when you are ready. Bring that and anything else Clark might have left for me, we'll pack and move the rest."

Conner paused before speaking. "Wait, don't you just need me?"

"Martha? Oh. She's collateral."

His fist clenched as the sudden realization that he was... Conner's veins pulsed before he released his fist. He'd never been so angry... And so powerless... His father was gone and there was no one to protect.

"Martha, I want to test his DNA." Lex stated, locking eyes with his son.

Martha whirled around, eyes wide. "You can't, you can't..."

"I'm going to test his DNA."Conner felt his head beginning to spin... Funny... He had never been sick in his life. As he sank to the ground he looked up at the ceiling, trying to memorize his surrounding and latch onto a passing yesterday. "He's the only being like himself, he's half-mutant, half-Kryptonian. I need to know."

o

* * *

_**TBC**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**  
Conner's a bit of a slacker, punk rock-ish kind of teen. His hair is that wacky shaved sides with the ultra curl and he basically is wearing that leather jacket and is styled kind of like a greaser.

It's going to be a while before the father and son hi-jinks, 'cause you know how Lex is... This is like... Tragic so far.

Yo, this chapter ended up being 3,488 as I type this out in Word Perfect. And like 3, 880+ in the document manager.

[note 1] I've read a billion "Conner Kent is your son," stories. I gotta make sure my bases are covered.  
1. Is he invulnerable yet?  
2. When can I start Lex doing the morally questionable experiments, where does he sign?

_**Read **and **review **and tells me how's I writes._


	3. Chapter 02

Clark was right to hide Kon from him, Lex had scraped enough DNA from Kon without damaging him but it had been more than necessary. He was nowhere near done, but time was running out.

Martha had supervised, but she had been disturbed and silent through the whole ordeal. She had probably not anticipated the necessary madness of the situation. Previously seeing only parts of Lex and not understanding his severity until that moment. In the end Martha was affected by it all the same.

To Luthor they were necessary experiments. Kon was still human, partially due to Lex's own genetic contribution. He kept the boy under as long as he could until he was forced to release Kon to his new bedroom while he conducted the rest of the tests on pulled samples to check how human his son Kon really was. The kryptonite was no longer doing much to hold Kon, without harming his son beyond medical reason.

Lex knew he would soon have to release Kon from the lab without his research being completed in full. The samples were adequate, if they stayed in his lab and were used for their intended purposes it would only serve to help Kon.

Kon's face was much like Lex's own. How Clark could stand to see their son and not see the boy's father in Kon and endure that alone baffled Lex. Clark obviously only had unconditional love for his son in the photographs and only wanted to spend more time with him.

Clark was more feminine in that light, not that Lex was unaware of that side of Clark. Clark was Kon's mother in every aspect, even if the boy had just learned that Clark gave birth to him. Deep down Lex enjoyed the fact that he had knocked up and out Clark during that period in his life, what Clark was hiding was worth hiding and his hatred for Clark being absent for that time dissipated.

Kon's mother's features weren't overpowering Kon's appearance, they fell to the backdrop and most of Kon's looks came from Lex himself, at least how he was as a teen. Had Kon followed his lineage and became a member of the Superman family, perhaps he would grow more into Clark's son but Lex wouldn't allow the Justice League or Batman to come and steal Kon away. He was now Kon's guardian, Martha would be permitted to stay as a threat to Kon if he stepped out of line not that he would ever do anything to a woman like Martha.

A woman who wasn't Martha but like her, that was a different story.

In the end of the situation, Clark was still dead. The Justice League had a big void that couldn't be filled by anyone but Superman and Lex in no way would allow his new son wear that mantle and bear his father's shadow, a shadow bigger than the one Lionel had left his own son to stand in.

There was a moan, Lex watched his son stir in his sheets. Kon would be loved, although he would have to earn the right to hear Lex say that he already adored his son. It was hard not to adore this child, even if his child was a mouthy teen and so much of those bad manners was from Lex's absence from his life and would have to be learned before Conner received his father's adoration.

"You," the boy curled up and childishly wrapped the sheet around himself like a child. Conner worked hard to ignore his new father once he awoke, which he had mastered as a high school student but Lex was not like Clark. He wasn't laid back or gullible.

"Conner, take a shower. You have a stylist appointment in thirty minutes. In the future I will only give you ten. You stylist will cut your hair, fit your suits and then you will have breakfast with an etiquette tutor to reinstate the manner that you should have learned when you were a toddler. After that we will go and get you some new shoes." The shoes were old and worn, but they looked older than three years. Conner had an eye for good craftsmanship and quality, a trait that Clark must have not noticed while raising the boy. "Please consider buying new shoes at least Conner."

"You're buying?" Conner asked, jumping out of bed. The promise of new shoes was a desire he had kept a secret from his father Clark for a long time. He knew Clark was a single dad, even with the odd jobs around town that Conner ran it wasn't enough to buy a pair that were even worth the quality.

"Yes, I'm buying Conner." He though that Conner would have attacked him with his super strength and had accounted for it, but the boy was rather forgiving. Perhaps too forgiving, must like a spandex clad superhero that was now dead. A little thing inside Lex's chest was angry that Conner wasn't madder, suspicious, but the boy was happy and oblivious with the promise of new shoes.

* * *

**Title:** Dear Lex Luthor  
**Author/Artist:** Ol' Fighty (fights)  
**Fandom:** Superman, Justice League & Smallville  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Superman or either of their properties.  
**Warnings:** Mentions of mpreg!  
**Summary:** Lex Luthor confronts Martha Kent and finally meets Conner Kent, his unknown son. Implied Lex/Clark.

* * *

Chapter  
02

* * *

Even though there was nowhere to retreat, Conner sank back into his own head and kicked back as people talked around him about him without addressing him directly. The movie stars, politicians and celebrities had no problems believing that he was Lex Luthor's secret love child and what disturbed the teenager more that the pure acceptance and the press eating every word Lex sweetly spoke was the way that his "father" flirted and flitted about supermodels, movie stars and other beautiful ladies shamelessly. It wasn't like his parents were currently together. Conner had even seen a woman leave the house early that morning.

It was weird, Conner thought his father Lex being bald and still being able to get women was strange but that was probably because his father was rich and powerful… Maybe a little charismatic, that was the most he would give him.

"Conner Luthor," The other teen addressing him had dark hair and a solid smile. "I'm... I guess you could say that."

"You shook Metropolis, it's been a while since something other than Superman and his absence has graced the front page." The young man who was separated from the cluster of dark, handsome Wayne's, Conner recognized both Bruce Wayne from all the girl crushes when he was back at school and his son Damien from when he was announced. Richard Grayson he had grown up seeing in pictures, but this Wayne must have been one of the other two and seeing that he was alive he must have been that one. Only Conner didn't know his name, "What's it like to be Lex Luthor's son? My adopted father is Bruce Wayne, so I'm greatly assuming our lives are vastly different."

"Dad didn't really give me much of a choice, as soon as he found out my mom had me secretly he made me come live with him." Conner didn't hate Lex as much as he did when he didn't know him, even if Lex brought women who weren't his father at night but that was something to tell his therapist. Not that he wanted Lex and Clark to be together, even that was better than what reality was, where his father Clark was dead. "It's weird thinking of him as my dad. I really don't like how everyone says I look like him, even if it's true. Lex Luthor, I'm his son. Man that sounds weird."

"I'm Tim Wayne, formerly Drake."

"Hi," Conner shook Tim's hand.

"Black hair, your mom must have been some kind of vixen." Conner smiled despite thinking of his small town dad as some sex, crazed vixen in a tabloid. Although Superman was often in the tabloid if he as much as shook a woman's hand. He had a hard time imagining his father Clark ever being close to his father Lex in a romantic way, "To score Lex Luthor like that. No offense."

"None taken, it's gross to think about it and not even close to what actually happened. Think quaint and small town," Conner paused and pondered if he was revealing too much. It's not like Tim would know.

"I see our sons have met, Bruce Wayne, my son Conner Kent." Bruce smiled in that way that always jabbed Lex in the ribs. Bruce had warmed up a lot from being that sombre child he remembered from school. "I see, and you were teasing me about not knowing I had a son. But my son is eight and yours is a teenager so there's a difference there at least."

"Save me your teasing, Bruce." Lex rolled his eyes, "my son is at least adorable. No offense but Damien is a little grumpy."

Tim raised a brow at Conner, "Adorable?"

"I have his baby pictures," Lex opened what looked to be a wallet and pulled out a picture that his grandmother had taken of Conner. The picture was a crop of Conner's bewildered face.

"What? Dad! No!" But the picture was already revealed, Conner could only block his embarrassment as Lex lorded the photo over Bruce Wayne who held the tiny image and smiled. Some interested people nearby crowded around, cooing and squealing sincerely.

"Conner, you make quite a cute baby."

Conner wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

"Conner K-Luthor, that sounds weird." Tim folded his arms, trying to ignore Damien's attention and harassment.

"He's definitely Conner Kent," Bruce sat on the edge of the bed of their hotel, "he claims that Lex is his father. There is a resemblance and Clark did have a son, but I didn't interfere or get to know Conner up close while I documented his life."

Damien looked up at his father and back at Tim, "you look a little worried, Tim. Saw you cozying up to Conner all night."

"Clark got broody every time anyone even mentioned his son," Bruce pulled the attention back from Tim when he spoke. Superman being broody was a weird image, but the expression on Batman's face was wistful in his own dark way. "I can't imagine the boy being anything but hen pecked to death by that Kryptonian."

"I'm just amused Lex fathered Conner, he is cuter than you though." Dick laughed to himself, mussing up the hair of Bruce's youngest son, despite Damien's serious face and evil eye. Tim though if the equivalent happened in Gotham and the same had happened to Batman, the father would have undeniably been the Joker. "Luthor and Superman have a cute little son to boot?"

* * *

_tbc_

* * *

o

**Author's Note:**

LOL I used baby photos twice in fanfiction (here and in PoP), mostly because we have a baby on the premises. I think Lex is one of those dad's that's both hard and nutso on their kid but also loves them to bits. I mean, Conner is the perfect thing in his life right now: 1) Knocked up and out Superman 2) Superman is dead 3) He gets a kid 4) it's the best mix of his genes and one of a powerful being.

There are still bits and pieces missing from the next coming chapters but this is ALLLLMOST done being written.


	4. Chapter 03

Conner had proven to be clever and smart, which was a god send.

Much more so than his mother, he was more intelligent than he had though the boy to be. Under Lex's guidance Conner bloomed. No longer was he JUST the cool kid, he was the cool smart kid that was good looking and nice. It paid off it spades and overturned the assumptions that "Lex Luthor's love child was a spoiled brat." Fame had humbled Conner as well. The boy seemed a little shyer, new kid syndrome, happened all the time. Many of the male and female students were pretty forceful in trying to strike up an early alliance which seemed to spook Conner as some male students were overly ambitious in their attempts. Conner declined, much to Lex's chagrin.

Lex sat at his desk, musing over his cognac. Some of Martha's photo collection was now moved to a newer album. Conner's baby and childhood photos left a dull ache in his stomach. He wanted to be there in the photos. The women Lex had slept with yielded nothing, and when the women did become pregnant, the women were either carrying a child other than his.

It was annoying to have Clark take yet another thing from him. But Clark was dead now and grandchildren were still a possibility.

Lex's initial fears that Conner's low intelligence were niggles of in comparisons to when they first met. Conner's trust was not fully given nor did Lex much of his own, but Conner allowed Lex to educate him in economics, politics, sciences, things the boy turned his head away from in his backwater town too afraid to satisfy his curiosity.

Conner's intelligence was Kryptonian in nature, being able to grasp concepts and formulas that baffled the scientists in his lab. To think his son was wasting away in some public school, he wasn't always interested in academics but was easily appeased with the latest video game and driving lessons.

Every scientific achievement or breakthrough when Conner assisted in his personal labs brought a smile to Lex's face. The men Lex had hired were children in comparison.

It was probably the combination of Lex's intellect and Clark's Kryptonian genealogy.

However English and languages were not Conner's strong suit, history bored Conner at times but the boy made through the classes before lunch and being lunch was probably both a distraction and a motivator.

Martha had been a good addition to his staff, Lex had always felt her skills had been wasted on Jonathan and she was such a good politician.

Lex openly revelled in calling Clark Conner's mother, to think he had impregnated the innocent farm boy Clark in a tryst and Clark bore his child to term.

The mere delinquency and criminality of the situation made him quiver.

To think that his son was growing up on some tropical paradise, like some nobody. His rebellious but surprisingly well bred son was more Kent than Luthor, although that held some appeal. Conner was at least now learning the ropes as a true Luthor, Lex smiled when Conner stormed into his office demanded he fire a bumbling, incompetent worker that Lex had paired him up with on purpose that would be the logical conclusion. The boy needed to learn how to fire people and hire people. The boy… His son needed to find good people to surround him at work. Conner would be a good Luthor.

Clark's lost had been a small weight that plummeted free the smallest amount of guilt he had towards his death once Clark handed his son to him, a small gift in return for years of rivalry and property destruction.

Conner popped his head into the room, "Hey dad! Its dinner time! Come on."

Lex closed the new leather album full of photos, the baby chick ones were embarrassing to keep in his office. "Coming son."

* * *

**Title:** Dear Lex Luthor  
**Author/Artist:** Ol' Fighty (fights)  
**Fandom:** Superman, Justice League & Smallville  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or Superman or either of their properties.  
**Warnings:** Mentions of mpreg!  
**Summary:** Lex Luthor confronts Martha Kent and finally meets Conner Kent, his unknown son. Implied Lex/Clark.

* * *

Chapter  
03

* * *

"Did you ever think about mom?" Kon said between bites of roasted vegetables, Kon kept his eyes low and to the plate. "It's weird thinking of dad as mom, but he was kind of like that now that I think of it."

"A long time ago, I thought Clark and I shared a destiny," Lex paused. Kon rarely spoke to his father about his relationship with Clark. "That was a long time ago. You surely aren't interested in the love life of your parents. The whirlwind romance that begat you?"

"WHAT! NO!" Conner's face was red and Martha gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think it's weird that you're my dad. It makes sense, the way we're a lot alike. I have more in common with you than dad. I don't know what he's thinking half the time. Figures he'd be an alien." Kon stopped and really took time to think about his situation, Lex was always amused that his own son was a supreme as a Luthor, as well as being the only and last son of Krypton "I think it's weird."

Lex cut his meat with a knife. "Well if it makes you feel better, I didn't know that Clark could have you, but if I knew, I would have done it anyway."

"Ugh, I didn't need to think about you and dad." Conner blanched at the idea of his father, delicate and feminine on the back of a white horse with his Father. Lex had charmed some women the night before with his riding skills, Conner turned a bit green. Miss Claremont and Lex had been in the forest a bit later than usual.

Martha smiled, "Your father Clark was very pretty for man, especially when he was younger."

Lex shook his head remembering the nights where that had been enough to drive him over the edge, "very pretty."

"I'm not hearing this, dad, Grandma."

"Aw, you called me dad." Conner rolled his eyes at his father, "By the way, I want grandchildren so if you're aiming for a Wayne brat, try to aim higher. I wouldn't mind an alliance with blood that old. I know that you think you're a little too young to be a mother but I'll throw my support behind you."

"Dad, are you asking me to be a teen mom?" Conner lifted his palm in confusion. He didn't even understand where grandchildren had been brought up.

Conner never imagined that Lex Luthor would be his father… Lex Luthor… Wasn't like… His mom, Clark, he was more masculine, determined and together. His

"Aim for Damien, he's Bruce's biological son," Lex touted a finger, the sooner that Conner understood the importance of the Luthor line the better. "Second, Richard."

"Ew, gross." Conner cringed, the kid was like… A kid. Not to mention that Richard was like, way older than him. Only Tim was around his age, and not to mention they were all men. Conner rested a hand on his gut thinking about his Clark being and how he must have felt when he found out he could have kids. "Isn't that kid eight and creepy with his weird, I'm better than you attitude. It's weird!"

"That's nonsense, son. We Luthor's are definitely superior."

"Okay dad," Conner tried to shove his hands into some pockets but he forgot the only pocket was inside his jacket and carried his wallet and cell phone. For a second he paused, he had Tim's phone number. The idea of marrying into the Wayne family wasn't in his mind, but hanging out with someone whose dad was also crazy and crazy rich wasn't so bad.

* * *

_tbc_

o

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Lex is depressed that he missed out on Conner's life, but he's happy about potential grandchildren.


	5. Chapter 04

Conner didn't know how to better break the news to Tim, but he was there. It was yet another party and Lex was already narrowing down his bed partner for the night. Perhaps because they were in the same age group, but Tim waved Conner over and having not much better to do, the Luthor heir obliged. It was better Tim knew now instead of getting asked by Lex himself.

No matter how tasty, the food portions at the refreshments table were so small. They couldn't put anything filling on the table and it left Conner feeling irritable and hungry.

"My dad just tried to do bride match with your family," Tim didn't look surprised but Conner didn't know Tim, so he continued not really thinking about it. "Is that what you call it?"

"But really? Marriage? But we just met, Conner?" Tim Drake gave the young Luthor heir a teasing look over, pretending to examine Conner as if he was his bride.

"His first choice was Damien and his second choice was Richard." Conner smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you didn't make the cut."

"Really, well, Lex would use any tool to further his reaches." Conner turned to face the suave younger boy that was Lex's first choice. He didn't have to look to know that the sheer lack of tact was coming from Damien Wayne. The young boy seemed to enjoy teasing and testing Conner for some unknown reason, during another party Damien asked Conner if he knew that Lex's birthday was coming up and Conner had been to struggle not to be the planner of it in way that didn't make him seem like he hated his father. "Mind if I join in, interesting topic."

"What don't you think I'm cute? I think I'm cute," Conner jabbed a thumb at himself and ignored the warning look Tom gave him not to egg on his little brother. Probably because Damien was so much an ass would had to push things further anyway. The situation was already bad enough, "so what do you think?"

"Damien, don't." Tim was looking up, probably for Richard. The most sensible son, but Richard was facing away from the bomb situation. It would be a while before he turned around.

Damien was sweet with women but outright confrontational with men (although it was probably more for appearances because Damien seemed the type to dislike everybody). Already Damien was romancing women much older than him, who fawned over him with shamelessness despite his age. Bruce Wayne seemed to find this amusing, Damien being so young as well.

Come to think of it, Lex was much older than his father. Conner cringed.

"Well connections wise, I can't think about a better match." Damien didn't look at anything but Conner's eyes. Before Conner could berate the boy for his lack of romance, he was interrupted. "Yeah, I could do this. You're not hard on the eyes, it's always better to have the woman be older."

"Oh, so you're saying that you're going to be the ma-" The kid looked at him with his creepy eyes as if he knew something, Damien only licked his lips and smiled with his innocent little kid act. It wasn't like Damien knew that Conner could have kids. Conner stuttered back on course, realizing he had stopped mid-sentence but by the smug look on Damien's face it was already too late.

The fact that Damien didn't bite back, that he let Conner hang there until Tim finally flagged Richard down.

The eldest towered over his younger brother, knowing the situation before it was explained. "At least he's talking, hey Conner! Haven't seen you in a while, Damien can be a bit of a troll but he hangs out on the internet all day and you know what happens."

"Oh Richard, Conner and I were talking about how nice it would be to get married." Tim made an angry face, gesturing towards his younger brother with irritation. "Yeah, I think I will ask Mr. Luthor if it's okay to take you out for dinner."

"I don't know, Damien. I don't do Chuck-e-Cheese." Tim and Richard bit back a bit of laughter, although Richard attempted a little maturity. "I'm sure it'll be romantic, with how charming you are."

"I think I can be plenty charming for you," Damien replied, his voice was hypnotic. "Tomorrow, five sound good, that is, if you don't have too much homework?"

"I'll be sure to finish my homework early in anticipation." Conner clapped his hands together and then turned realizing his dad and Mr. Wayne had been standing close to Tim and Richard sipping their drinks with amusement.

Bruce gestured with his glass at his youngest son while chuckling with Conner's father, "Damien, you're a chip off the old block. Sorry, my son is always thinking about the family business."

"Not a problem, I was teasing my son about grandchildren a while ago." Lex waved his hands emphatically, "I was kind of hoping my son would think about the family business more myself."

"DAD!" Conner jabbed his finger at his father, not caring about how grounded his ass was going to get. Lex only smiled in his way, he was enjoying this too much. "We're not talking about your future grandchildren that are not even born yet in front of-"

Now Tim was mouthing, 'not even born yet.' Ass.

Damien turned, hands folded behind his back. "Mr Luthor, you don't mind if I take Conner out tomorrow. Probably to Chuck-e-Cheese, for some games, you know stuff young people do."

The young boy paused.

"What was I thinking, Chuck-e-Cheese isn't a place you have a romantic dinner. I'll think of a time and a place, but I would love to take your son to a dinner date."

"Great," Lex was actually smiling when he turned to Conner but he had a feeling that this was his punishment for pointing and shouting at his father.

"I warned you," Tim sighed, passing Conner to the refreshments table.

"Don't worry. My little brother can actually be cute. I'll be sure to give him some dating advice for tomorrow," Richard patting him on the shoulder and walked after his brother for some food leaving Conner with Bruce Wayne, Damien Wayne and Lex Luthor.

The night was going to be long.

o

o

"Use this opportunity to talk to Conner about his life with Lex Luthor," Bruce groomed his son's appearance are carefully as possible, Tim had a hard time telling if Bruce was doing it for the sake of the mission but also because Damien was his son and it was his first date. He looked fatherly and Damien looked as vexed as any son would.

Damien smirked at Tim who watched along with Alfred, he reshuffled the bouquet in his arms and spoke. "Yes father."

"And try to have a romantic date, it would be good for you to socialize and get along with people other than Colin and Richard."

"I like Alfred too," Damien retorted coolly.

Bruce pretended to dust his son off in a fatherly way, but his smile was warm and mirthful. "Nonsense, everyone likes Alfred."

* * *

_tbc_

o

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First update in a long time, this was a spur of the moment idea as well. I no longer feel too depressed to write! YAY!


End file.
